Screwing With The Bossman
by nancy777ca
Summary: Lee turns the tables on Kara. Pure shtupping.


**Screwing With The Bossman**

Lee stammered halfway through the briefing when his concentration was broken by Starbuck sucking on the tip of her pen. Her eyes were locked on him, shining with devilish glee.

What was she doing? Lee wondered silently. Not…well, surely not _flirting _with him?He lowered his head back to the papers on the podium, trying to find his place again. He caught her licking her lips out of the corner of his eyes and his breath caught as his cock stirred.

It had been too long, he told himself. That was all. He just needed to get laid. Maybe he could take another trip to the Prometheus or, well, Dee had informed him under no uncertain terms that she was definitely willing. But as he watched the pilots begin to file past him, his gaze couldn't break from the blonde he really wanted. Always had. Always would.

Were her hips swaying a little more seductively as she brushed past him?

"Good hunting," Lee replied automatically, his voice a little more hoarse than he'd used with the other pilots.

Kara touched her hand to his arm and _squeezed_ briefly before walking out of the room.

Okay he did not imagine that, Lee insisted open mouthed as the room emptied.

_I have so got him right where I want him, _Kara thought with a shiver of anticipation. She'd seen Dualla's 'very interested' smiles she'd been throwing Lee's way lately and something leapt up inside of Kara and shouted 'No Frakking Way!' Even though there had been no shortage of women in the fleet who took one look at Lee Adama and decided they wouldn't mind a piece of him, there was something more predatory in Dualla's gaze, more determined. Lee had always been Kara's. It was an unspoken fact, even between the two of them.

They danced around it, they denied it, they kept each other out but they never, ever, let go.

But now Lee was starting to look back at the other women. There were even rumors that the squeaky clean Lee Adama had been getting his jollies with the 'ladies' on the Prometheus.

That rankled Kara. But she could she could live with it. A guy had to get his rocks off somehow, right? And really, if Lee had taken up with any of the non-commercial women in the fleet, well, it'd be all over the wire before he even came.

But it seemed Lee decided now that he wanted something more serious and Dee was jumping in the race.

That could not happen. Kara would just have to remind him that he belonged to her and no one else.

Nothing too serious, of course, they both were too frakked up for that and Kara could not see herself being Lee Adama's 'little woman'. She was so not 'little woman' material.

She'd just give him a taste, whet his appetite and remind him why he would never want any other woman but her.

Lee was working off some aggression in the gym when Kara found him. _Damn, _he thought. He'd come here to work off the feelings she'd aroused earlier and now it seemed he'd have to do that while she aroused him even further.

He might as well just move into the gym now, cause at this rate he was never leaving. He punched the bag with quick, jabs sending the long cylinder swing back and forth towards and away from him.

"Hey, Captain. Fancy meeting you here," Kara smiled.

Lee shifted the lower half of his body out of her eye line so she wouldn't see how hard that smile got him.

"Starbuck," he said with a curt nod. He winced at the tight pull of the muscle in his neck.

"Hurt yourself?" Kara asked walking towards him clad in grey sweat pants and her black sports bra.

Her breasts looked so full that Lee's mouth actually watered.

"Didn't warm up enough, I guess," he explained, swallowing hard.

"Here, let me help you out." Kara walked towards the bench and patted it.

A heated mental image of Kara on the bench, spread-eagled while Lee pumped between her thighs made his breath hitch.

"Uh, I should probably just get Cottle to look at it," Lee protested for his own sanity.

"Please," Kara snorted rolling her eyes. "Just sit."

He had no choice, Lee told himself. He didn't want her to think he was rude. Never mind that rudeness had never been a faux pas between them.

He sat on the bench and clenched his eyes tight in anticipation of her touch.

He could have sworn she gave a soft laugh before her hands rested against the base of his neck.

Lee jumped, actually jumped when she touched him.

"Sorry. Cold hands?"

Lee said nothing, unable to bring the lie to his mouth. He felt her fingers raise up along his skin and dig in firmly, working out the tenseness with slow smooth strokes. He groaned and let his head fall forward.

She had magic hands. Lee tried not to dwell on other talents those hands may have but the images came nonetheless. He was getting too frakking hard now and he had to put a stop to this before she noticed.

"All better?" Kara asked, the heat from her mouth right against the nape of his neck.

"Hmmm," he sighed affirmatively.

"Good," she said then left him sitting on the bench nursing a potentially embarrassing hard on while she proceeded with her work out.

He didn't dare allow himself to watch her so Lee made his excuses and left.

But his erection showed no signs of abating so when he was washing off in the shower he took himself in hand and stroked his cock as images of Kara, flushed and sweaty, pounded through his brain. He imagined her 'magic hands' circled around the tight full flesh, stroking him in perfect rhythm. He came hard, as he always did when he had Kara on the brain and was glad the showers were empty for once.

When he came out and wrapped a towel around his waist, Kara entered, ready to take a shower of her own.

Lee could have sworn she winked at him just before she began to pull her clothes off.

As he brushed his teeth and prepared to shave, Kara turned her shower on.

He was right outside, Kara thought with a throbbing shiver as she lathered her body. She knew her little 'massage' hadn't left him unaffected and she wondered if he had stroked himself in the shower. The mental image of Lee stroking his cock while thinking of her made her so frakking hot.

Oh yes, Kara Thrace knew Lee Adama wanted her. It was just nice to remind him a little sometimes.

She wondered if it would be too evil of her to bring herself off with him in the same room. Her body decided it didn't really care and wanted relief now. Hmm, a little too much of a reminder in one day but Kara decided to go for it. She rested her fingers between her legs and felt a frisson of electricity shoot from her center outward towards all her nerve endings. She stroked slowly at first, imagining Lee right there. He'd tease her with his fingers slowly at first, bringing her to the brink gently, not letting her go over just yet. She moaned audibly, hoping Lee could hear her over the spray of the water. Then he'd frak her with his fingers, one at first then two and three until she had built up again and was panting, desperate for relief. Kara thrust her fingers deep inside of her picturing Lee, wet and flushed with his body pressed against her here in the shower. She whimpered and sighed. "Ah frak…" she added with a low purr, pumping her fingers deep and slow.

Then he'd take her with his mouth. She pictured him there on his knees, the shower spray falling against his hard muscles as his head worked there between her legs. Kara stroked herself faster, "Oh Gods, yeah…So good…Oh so frakking good…" She imagined his tongue, flicking fast against her center, stopping only to suck her swollen flesh into his mouth. Kara pictured herself gripping his wet hair, holding him there and pushing him deeper as his tongue pushed into her and he frakked her fast and hard with is mouth. "Ah…Don't stop. Oh Gods." He'd hold her thighs open, fingers pressed firmly against the wet skin as he tongue-frakked her to her orgasm. "Ah shit…Lee…Lee…Frak…you're so good…so good….Ah Lee!" Kara bucked hard against her fingers, bearing down as her orgasm slammed into her in intense, crashing waves.

As she stood panting against the tiles, she heard the hatch open and then close and felt a female surge of satisfaction knowing that Lee Adama had heard every second.

Lee couldn't look Kara in the eye as they sat across from each other at the Triad table. She was reminded once again how adorable Lee was when he blushed. She knew the red flush in his cheeks was only minimally due to the ambrosia they were all drinking.

The game consisted of herself, Lee, Gaeta, Dee, Kat and Hotdog. Dee had of course taken the seat closest to Lee and proceeded to make admiring noises whenever he made a good play. Kara was about ready to smack the woman silly.

When they ran out of things to bet, Kara decided to have a little more fun with her bashful little CAG, deciding that playing footsies with him under the table wasn't quite daring enough. Though the shocked looks he was giving her told her that he was aware of what she was doing. Probably thought she was drunk.

"If I lose the next hand. I'll kiss the CAG," Kara announced.

Silence around the table, except for Lee who choked on his drink.

Dee looked at Kara with undisguised jealousy. "That's against reg's Starbuck."

"Hell, let's live dangerously. I'll be willing to suffer through it if you will Apollo." Kara said, her eyes dark and challenging across the table. "Though I have no intention of losing," _Oh yes she did, _Kara told herself with a devilish smile. "Rumor has it that you're good Apollo. But I think you're a little too repressed to be that good."

Lee's red flush deepened but he set his jaw and glared back at her across the table. "You're on lieutenant. I'll be willing to let this little slip in the regs go in the interest of kick your ass."

Gaeta whooped in enthusiasm and Kat clapped her hands.

Dee sat and stewed.

It took five minutes for Kara to lose. Though the way Lee was looking at her across the table, she could almost say he knew she'd lost on purpose. She didn't care. Kara was gonna kiss him stupid.

She tired to fight a smile as she leaned over the table. "A deal's a deal."

Lee said nothing. Before she could grab the back of his head, Lee's hand came around to the back of hers and held her still while he met her mouth.

_Oh frak…_Lee thought, feeling his whole body surge towards her as his lips moved over hers, drinking her in. They'd kissed a few times before with often disastrous results, but it never failed to shake him how godsdamned good her mouth felt against his. He thrust his tongue in her mouth, swallowing her gasp of surprise as he ran his tongue down along her teeth and swept it along side her before pulling back with a shaky but triumphant grin.

"Oh my Gods…" Kat sighed watching them with voyeuristic approval.

"Was it good for you, Lieutenant?" Lee asked smugly watching Kara blink, her eyes glazed over for a few seconds. _Take that, Starbuck, _Lee thought.

"Hmm, I've had better," she shrugged. "A bit too by-the-numbers for my taste, but then again, look who we're talking about, right?" She sat down slowly, licking her lips.

Lee clenched his jaw, almost blurting out that if he was too 'by-the-numbers' for her than why was she frakking herself in the shower while thinking of him? But while Kara might enjoy being a bitch, Lee didn't go out of his way to be an asshole so he said nothing and tried to just concentrate on how good she tasted. But damn if she hadn't pissed him off.

He was gonna have to get to the bottom of what was going on with her before he drove himself crazy. If she thought she could play him, Kara Thrace had another thing coming.

"What the frak do you think you're doing?" Lee asked, bursting into her rack. A few pilots quickly scampered past him and out the door. He had to be a bit more clear with a few of the others. "Get out," he ordered. They didn't have to be told twice.

Kara stared down at him from her position in the top bunk. "Uh, it's called reading Captain. You take a book and you read the words, flipping the pages as you come to the end of each one,"

"I'm talking about your little mind games lately, Starbuck. What are you trying to pull?"

Her eyes flared with some intense, indescribable emotion. "Interesting choice of words, Captain." She put the book down and hopped of her bunk in front of him.

"You've been playing some kind of game with me, Kara and it stops now. Got it?"

"Game?" Kara asked, feigning innocence. She knew she shouldn't press, but angry Lee could be a lot of fun.

"How about constantly brushing up against me in the ready room, or sucking on your pen like you want it to be my cock, or giving me massages just to see how hard I'll get, or getting yourself off in the shower knowing I'm on the other side hearing you scream my name, or making a bet to kiss me and pretending that it didn't get you as wet as it got me hard. Is that specific enough for you, lieutenant?" Lee asked, eyes blazing as he stomped towards her and pressed her hard against the steel frame of the bunks.

Kara was speechless for a moment, staring up at him warily. "Look, you got it all wrong, okay?" She wanted him to want her. To never stop wanting her but she didn't want him to call her on it. That had never been part of the plan.

"Bullshit. I was there, Kara. I heard you. I heard you in that shower with your hand between your legs begging me to never stop frakking you. Is that what you want?"

Kara tried to push past him, terrified with the turn this game had taken but Lee wouldn't let her. "Look, if you have some kind of sexual fantasies where I'm trying to tease you or whatever, that's your problem, okay? Maybe you can get Dualla to help you out with that. I hear she's more than willing." _No! No, nononono! _She definitely didn't want him to do that. This whole game had been so that he didn't turn to Dualla but remembered that Kara was the only one he wanted. She wanted him there, always, not looking elsewhere.

_Gods, did that make her selfish? _She was too afraid to deal with him herself but she didn't want anyone else to have him either.

Lee took a step back and smiled at her, a humourless, feral smile. "Is that what this is about? Could the great Starbuck be jealous?"

"OH PLEASE!" Kara burst in quick denial. "You've let your callsign go to your head, Apollo. If you want to go and get off with Dualla, be my guest. I could give two shits. I'm sure you two would be very sweet and lovely together, all polite and romantic. I'd recommend you two stick to the missionary position, she doesn't seem like a doggy style kind of girl to me." Kara's brain was telling her to stop but she had already gone so far past appropriate, why bother?

"So you wouldn't care, huh?" Lee taunted, reaching out and running a long finger down the length of her arm. "You wouldn't care if I went to Dee and frakked her? You wouldn't care if I touched her, put my mouth on her breasts," he ran a hand across Kara's rib cage, moving it up to cup her breast. Kara jumped, startled but didn't pull away. She just stared at him, spellbound. "You wouldn't care if I put my hand between her legs and frakked her with my fingers as you imagined me doing to you?" His breath was hot against her face as his eyes locked with her and he cupped her between her legs, her thighs parting unconsciously. He pressed his fingers against the warm cloth of her shorts, feeling it grow damp. He licked his lips and smiled knowingly at her.

"Oh you'd care. You'd care and it would eat you alive inside knowing that I was frakking her, knowing that I was thrusting deep and hard into her every night, while you were laying here, imagining it was you, wanting it to be you. Missionary? Honey, there are things I could show that girl, and show you, Oh Great Starbuck. "

"Stop it," Kara whispered, pleading. It was all too much. He was too close and he was ripping her secrets wide open.

"Oh no. You wanna play games, Kara. We're gonna play by my rules now," he pulled away and Kara was unable to stop the whimper at the absence of his hand between her legs. He ran a finger along the waistband of her shorts. "Take this off."

Kara jumped, startled. "What? No! Are you nuts? I'm not going-"

He pressed against her again. "Take it off now, Kara."

Kara stared at him, wanting to run out of the room, wanting to stay, wanting to tell him it was all a mistake and that she was sorry for fooling around with him. More than all those things, however, at that second she wanted Lee's hands on her. She'd give in this once. It wouldn't mean anything, she promised herself.

She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her shorts and pulled them down, kicking them aside with her foot. She stared at him defiantly. "Yeah?"

"All of it," he growled.

Kara's mouth parted in shock. Dear Gods, he was really serious. Well, she'd show him. She pulled her underwear down too and stood there half naked.

His blue eyes flared and he went to lock the hatch, coming back he reached between her legs, making her moan as he drew his finger along the damp skin. "Hmm, now the top too."

Kara obeyed, standing there completely naked.

"Get in the bottom bunk and sit down,"

"Lee, this isn't a good-"

"Now, Kara," his voice thick and so fierce Kara thought she was gonna come by the sound alone

Kara slid down and climbed into the bunk.

Lee grabbed a chair and set it next to the bunk. "Now shift around so I can see you. All of you."

Kara's cheeks heated as she sat cross wise so she was facing him.

"Lift up your knees," he ordered, his face flushed and his eyes shining with such naked desire Kara couldn't breathe.

Kara lifted her knees, opening herself up to his gaze.

He reached forward and ran his fingers along her damp center, stroking her slowly. "Oh frak," Kara moaned, arching back at his touch. Lee caught her mouth briefly for a thorough kiss. Then he pulled back, panting against her face. "Now do it again. Touch yourself. Make your self come like you did before. Only this time, I get to watch all of it." He sat back in the chair and waited.

Kara stared at him in disbelief, but the look on his face told her he meant business.

Her fingers slid easily along her skin. She had never been this wet this fast. She closed her eyes but Lee's command broke through the sharp lustful haze. "Open your eyes. Keep them on me."

Kara met his gaze; his hot, full gaze and stroked herself, trying to go slow cause her orgasm was already threatening to overtake her.

Lee's eyes alternated between her dripping center and her eyes and Kara got a small measure of satisfaction when she noticed the thick bulge in his sweats. She licked her lips and smiled when he groaned. It was a heady feeling knowing he had power over her this time but that he wasn't completely powerful.

"Push a finger inside. Tell me you wish it was me. Tell me you can't wait until I push my cock into you."

Kara pushed one finger, then another inside of her and began shaking, "Oh Gods…Oh my Gods."

Lee leaned forward and stopped the movements of her hand. "Not till you say the words, Kara. Are you imagining it's me like you did before?"

"Oh yes…" she sighed. "It's you. Oh I can almost feel you. I want it to be you…please, Lee…please let me…"

"But it's better now, isn't Kara? It's so much better because you know I'm gonna frak you until you scream. And then I'm gonna frak you again," Lee promised. He lifted his hand from hers and let her go.

"Ahhhhhhh, yes!Yes! Yes! Yes!" Kara screamed bucking hard and fast against her hand as her orgasm slammed into her. She fell against the wall, panting and flushed as she met Lee's hard, wanting gaze.

"Now come here," he ordered. Kara slid off the bunk on shaky legs and walked towards him. "On your knees."

Kara's pussy throbbed with a renewed surge, as she knew exactly what he wanted. Lee lifted his hips and eased his sweat pants and underwear down freeing his hard, swollen flesh. "Take me in your mouth."

Kara didn't object. Looking up at him, she took him in her hand and guided his cock to her mouth.

Lee sucked in his breath as bucked up into her mouth, filling her with over half his cock. "Shit…ah…shit that's good,"

Kara sucked him fast, wanting to bring him to the mind-blowing orgasm she had experienced only moments ago.

His hand drove into her hair urging her on. "Gods Kara…Oh Gods…" He rolled his hips to the rhythm of her mouth.

She gently scraped the head of his cock before driving back down on him, playing with his sac as she sucked him.

"Don't stop…Don't stop…Oh frak…" Lee panted through his haze of heat and spiralling insane lust. He felt his balls swell and knew it was only a matter of seconds before he let go. "Now! Frak. Kara, Kara, Kara. Now!" He erupted into her mouth in thick hot jets and she took him all in, swallowing him and then resting back on her heels with a triumphant grin.

"Good?" she asked saucily.

"Gods yes." Lee panted, red-faced and shining. "Now get back on the bed."

This time Kara laid herself flat, thinking he was going to get inside of her now and wanting it so badly it scared her. She didn't let herself dwell on it though. She wanted this and she wouldn't ruin it by letting her fears creep in.

Instead of stretching out on top of her, Lee crouched down between her legs until his head was level with her pussy.

"Oh frak…"Kara moaned, her damp folds clenching in anticipation.

"Do you want my mouth on you?" Lee asked, his heated breath against her sensitive skin making her whimper.

"Ah yes…Please." She spread her thighs, demandingly.

"Please what?" Lee teased, running his tongue teasingly close to where she wanted.

"Eat me…Oh Lee…Eat me, Gods…" She begged, burying her head in the pillow and her heels in the mattress as his mouth closed over her damp folds and he began to lick her. "Oh frak…Oh frakking shit. My Gods…Oh my Gods!" Kara screamed as he feasted on her. "Gods yes…" Kara grabbed his hair as she imagined doing hundreds of times and lifted her hips, pushing him harder against her. He pulled back slightly but only to thrust his tongue inside of her. "Oh frak yes! Yes!" He speared his tongue into her, back and forth, deeper and deeper until Kara thought she was gonna die from the wonderful intensity of it. He grabbed her thighs and spread her more open as sucked her swollen nub of flesh, biting it more than gently but not enough to cause real pain. "Lee! Oh frak…Lee, I'm gonna come…Oh Gods…I'm gonna come."

Then he stopped and Kara panted, shaking on the knife-edge of her orgasm as he slid up over her. "Oh Gods, get inside of me now. Now. Frak me hard," Kara begged reaching for his cock and stroking him the rest of the way to a full erection.

"Oh I will," Lee growled before catching her mouth and spreading her legs wide. He shoved into her in one smooth, hard stroke, filling her to the hilt until they were pressed pelvis to pelvis.

"Oh my Goooooooddddds!" Kara screamed arching and moving frantically beneath him as he pounded into her, fast and deep. She drove her nails into the skin of his shoulder, marking him.

"Like that?" He breathed against her face as he surged harder and faster, relentless in his driving strokes.

"Oh shit…Don't stop. Right there. Oh frak." Kara whimpered.

Lee pulled back to hook her legs over his arms and lift them higher so her knees were pressed against her chest, opening her even wider to him.

"Yes! Yes!" Kara screamed and then cried out his name as she fell over the edge into a mind numbing, terrifying orgasm.

But Lee was not done with her yet.

"Turn around and get on your knees," he ordered, his voice shaking with his own barely restrained grip on his orgasm.

Kara moved languidly into position, anxious for him to take her like this.

He grabbed her hips and bit gently into her shoulder blade. "You're mine, Kara. Mine and no one else's. Now and always." He rubbed his cock against her still trembling pussy.

Kara whimpered at the sharp sensation. She bunched the edges of the pillow and pushed back as Lee filled her with a deep, rough thrust from behind.

They both cried out at the feeling. Kara's grip on his cock was like a steaming hot vise and Lee could already feel his orgasm making its way through his body. "Mine, Kara. Say it. Say it. Say it," He ordered as he drove into her again and again, moving one hand up to her breasts to tease her nipples.

"Oh Gods…Don't stop…Frak. Oh frak yeah," Kara panted pushing back as he pushed forward, working with him in this as with all things.

He slid his hand down between her legs and stroked her in time with his thrusts.

"Oh frak, Lee…Lee. Shit! Don't stop. Frak me hard, Oh soooo good. So frakking hard, Lee…Gods yes!" She let him take her, fill her as deep and as hard as he wanted because he seemed to know instinctively it was what she wanted too. To be taken and ridden so hard, so fast that it was all she that registered in her world. Nothing but Lee, there, inside of her, joined with her as she'd always wanted him to be.

She could feel him swell harder and fuller inside of her and knew he was seconds away from coming. "Oh yes, yes. Come inside me Lee. Come with me."

Lee cried out her name and pushed into her as deep as he could go, bucking hard and fast as he spilled into her in sharp, hot bursts.

The hot feeling of him filling her sent Kara over the edge and she screamed out his name, finding her own release.

They collapsed against the mattress, Lee hot and heavy on her back. His chest rising and falling in short gasps for air.

Kara looked at his fist next to her face and spread his fingers out, then turned his palm inward, and pressed her lips against the damp skin. "Mine, " she said clearly, knowing it was the word he wanted to hear and knowing it was true.

The End


End file.
